Never in a Million Years
by Potter4prez
Summary: Draco Malfoy kills his only living relative, or so he thinks, to be with the one love's. Voldemorts son comes to Hogwarts. Will he follow in his father's footprints, or with he join Harry Potter to defeat him? RHr, DrHr, GH(hopefully).
1. The Dream

Never in a Million Years  
  
***I do not own any of the character, they are all J. K. Rowling's. ***  
  
Chapter 1- The dream  
  
Malfoy Mansion was a grand house built from black stone. Two great doors stood in the front, seeming to be giving a warning to all people to go far away. This house was located high in the mountains, and surrounded with spells and enchantment to keep the unwanted away. In other words the Malfoys didn't want muggles in, or around their house. There was a room in this house that was used far more than any others, this was the sitting room. This room was the darkest room in the house. It had a moldy smell that screamed death. To add to this there was with blood red curtains that were covered the rays of the dying sun.  
  
In this room sat two people, a father and his only son. Lucius Malfoy was a tall muscular man with blond almost white, shoulder length hair. Eyes with a reddish tint, coming with the hatred of all muggles. On his right arm the sign on the Dark Lord, a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth. He was the right hand man of the darkest sorceress alive, the Dark Lord Voldemort. Draco on the other hand was not as tall as his father was, and had blue eyes that if put in the light shown. He hated the dark arts almost as much as he hated his father. Like his father had the same blond almost white hair.  
  
"Father, I think I'm in love with", Draco hesitates for a second, not knowing if his father would approve of the next part. "Hermione Granger".  
  
"You. WHAT? This is unheard of. She's a mudblood. I will not have my only son in love with a. a mudblood!"  
  
"But father, I love.."  
  
"There will be no buts about this topic."  
  
"Father I love her!"  
  
"The only thing I will let you love is Lord Voldemort, for he is your master. You are to become a deatheater and follow my example, and listen to every word I tell you. Is that clear?"  
  
"But father."  
  
"There is no buts. Am I clear. I want no more of this decision.  
  
"I hate you", Draco stomped out of the room. 'I can't let him do this to me!' Storming through the house he went, portraits of long dead family members following and shouting.  
  
"A mudblood.. It is forbidden!" "Listen to your father boy he knows what is best for you!" "Never a Slytherin and a Gryffindor!"  
  
Draco slammed his door behind him, he know what had to be done. The killer of his beloved mother had to be killed himself.  
  
The grandfather clock chimed midnight. Only one person was awake at Malfoy mansion, Draco Malfoy. Slowly he got out of bed and crept over to the fireplace in his room.  
  
On the mantle above the fireplace was the sword that he both loved and feared. For all that touched this sword killed. Draco's father had killed the only person he loved until now, his mother. This sword would also put an end to his fathers' life. The beauty of the sword was beyond all else. On the blade was incrusted the family name, "Malfoy". According to a legend the golden handle had been made with the blood of the two greatest Slytherin's to walk the earth, Slytherin himself, and Voldemort. This sword was passed down from father to son from generation to generation; it has the power to kill the one person that the owner fears or hates above all other people.  
  
Carefully Draco lifted the sword off the mantle. He looked into the fire and felt the love he had for his mother. 'How could my own father do that to her?' Draco thought. He stared into the fire seeing it consume a log and destroying it, 'just like my father had destroyed my life.' Shaking his head Draco walked out of the room. Avoiding the bottom step because it creaked, he made his way into his father's bedroom.  
  
Walking over to his bed, Draco raised the sword over his head. He was about to make his first and he hoped his last kill. Lucius Malfoy's eyes blinked open, red with anger has he looked up at his son.  
  
"You fool, he will know, he has eyes everywhere".  
  
"I will NEVER follow you or Voldemort". And with that Draco brought the sword down into his fathers heart, and the right hand man of Voldemort was dead.  
  
Dark red blood covered his fathers white bed sheets. 'The man who once taken everything I have ever loved has been justified'. Draco looked down at his father, 'never again will he force me to become a deatheater again.'  
  
"I vow from this moment on to fight all forces of evil even if that means my own destruction. Let Voldemort come, I am ready for him, father." With that, he ran from the house. ~~~  
  
Draco awoke with an evil laugh. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Hey you guys, I hope you like it. There will be more chapters to come. I will try to write a chapter a week. Please review!  
  
~Potter4prez and horselover 


	2. The Son of the Dark Lord

Never in a Million Years  
  
***I do not own any of the character, they are all J. K. Rowling's except for Riddle and Lilly Daisy.***  
  
Chapter 2- The Son of the Dark Lord  
  
Draco awoke with an evil laugh.  
  
"What? Draco is that you?" Questioned Visco.  
  
Visco Riddle was the son of Lord Voldemort. Because he did not what this to get out at Hogwarts, there he was known as Visco Williams. Unlike his father, he had shaggy brown hair lightened by the sun, with eyes a hazel color. Visco had somewhat of a muscular build, and tan colored skin. His right arm concealed the sign of his father, the dark mark. He was proud of being Voldemort's only son, but did not show it. If anyone besides Draco found out, he would be expelled from Hogwarts.  
  
"Yeh, it's me," Draco replied.  
  
"Why are you so happy, mate. No one should be up this late, let alone happy about that?"  
  
"Just a dream about my father's death". Draco said Casually.  
  
"Ok? Wait, is your father dead?"  
  
Draco told Visco the dream he just had, about the conversation he had with his father and his forbidden love for Hermione Granger. He related how his father had murdered his mother with that damned sword. How Draco hated his father for this and took out his revenge on his father with the same sword. Of course Draco left out the part about not wanting to become a deatheater and following Voldemort because he knew he was talking to Voldemort's son.  
  
"Well, that's quite a story. What happened with your mother, I mean why did your father kill her?"  
  
"Just the sheer joy of killing . . . and I guess that damned sword of Slytherin cast a spell on anyone touching it." Draco paused pensively for a moment and asked, "Do you have a mother?"  
  
"Nope, she let it slip that she was a mudblood. And, of course, my father killed her on the spot. I don't remember her cause I was very young. But, I overheard my father proudly telling the story at a get-together."  
  
"Visco I'm really sorry."  
  
"That's ok."  
  
"Not to change the topic . . . But, did you see that new first year, a Gryffindor I think."  
  
"Yeah quite a character she is. What was her name, oh yeh. 'Like oh- my- god it's so nice to meet you, oh yeah my name is like, Lilly Daisy.'" They both chuckled. " Definitely a character."  
  
One of the new first years that had been sorted into Gryffindor that night had in fact been a girl called Lilly Daisy. She had blond hair that shined like the sun. Her eyes sparkled with happiness. But, boy, was she ever a ditz!  
  
"I'd call her an 'air head' . . . I'm going to bed. Night." Visco yawned.  
  
"Good night. Wait, Are you still awake."  
  
"No do you want me to be?"  
  
"Yeah". Draco said a bit annoyed.  
  
"Ok, What do you want?"  
  
"Please Visco, what ever you do, do not tell your dad about anything I have just said. I know for sure he would kill me because I killed his best deatheater."  
  
Visco crossed his fingers, "I swear not to tell a soul or my father."  
  
"Thank you, good night."  
  
"Yeah, good night."  
  
As soon as Visco heard Draco snoring, he quietly got out of bed and took out a piece of parchment and quill to write a letter. 'That fool, he thinks I'm really going to keep my promise and not tell my father. Father will be so proud of what I have found out.' He went over to his desk and started to a letter to his father:  
  
Dear Father,  
  
I hope you are well, and everything is going according to plan. Dumbledore did not say anything of interest during the welcoming feast tonight. It was just the usual 'remember Lord Voldemort is still out there, so keep your eyes open and focus on your studies. I hope that he will be gone soon. Until then, I recommend caution to all.' Ha, I know no one can defeat you! I was talking to Draco Malfoy and I found out some information that would greatly interest you. Lucis Malfoy is dead, he was killed by his own son Draco. Also he told me who he is in love with. I know you may not care but she could help you get to Draco. She is a mudblood. Her name is Hermione Granger, she is a friend of Potter's. I truly hope you find all this information useful.  
  
Your faithful son,  
Visco Riddle  
  
He looked up and saw Shadow, his trusted falcon sitting on the window sill. Shadow was mainly white with brown and black spots, with piercing green eyes.  
  
Visco folded the letter. "Shadow, come here I have a very important letter I need you to take to father". Visco tied the letter to Shadow's leg. With a squawk of excitement she flew out the window.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Hey you guys. I hoped you liked it! I would like to thank katerpiller for being the first person who reviewed to my story.  
  
~ Potter4perz and horselover 


	3. Lord Voldemort

Never in a Million Years  
  
***I do not own any of the characters, they are all J. K. Rowling's except for Visco and Lilly Daisy.***  
  
['....'] -- Thoughts  
  
"...." -- Talking  
  
Chapter 3- Lord Voldemort  
  
"Malfoy!" Voldemort said as he paced in the dark halls of Malfoy Mansion.  
  
"Malfoy!" He repeated as his green eyes pierced through the darkness of the house. As he passed portraits they followed him, wondering what he was doing in the house at this time of the morning. The portraits stared at Voldemort as he was getting angrier and angrier.  
  
"Malfoy! Where are you?" With his wand, he started blowing up anything in his way. ['Malfoy always answers on the first call. There is something very wrong here.']  
  
He looked up, "Where are you Malfoy, I have something important I need you to do!" He saw a white falcon with black and brown spots flying through a tall window. Casting shadows on the wall, the falcon flew onto Voldemort's shoulder. Voldemort untied the letter from the falcon's leg, and recognized the letter was from his son.  
  
Opening the letter, he began to read:  
  
Dear Father,  
  
I hope you are well, and everything is going according to plan. Dumbledore did not say anything of interest during the welcoming feast tonight. It was just the usual, 'remember Lord Voldemort is still out there, so keep your eyes open and focus on your studies. I hope that he will be gone soon. Until then, I recommend caution to all.' Ha, I know no one can defeat you! [Voldemort went into an internal rage . . .'You failed to mention Potter!']  
  
I was talking to Draco Malfoy and I found out some information that would greatly interest you. Lucis Malfoy is dead, he was killed by his own son Draco. ['This can't be true. Draco was so loyal to his father. Yet if Draco said it willingly then Lucis Malfoy is in fact dead.'] Also he told me who he is in love with. ['I don't care about this.'] I know you may not care but she could help you get to Draco. She is a mudblood. ['I will never have a mudblood helping me.'] Her name is Hermione Granger, she is a friend of Potter's. I truly hope you find all this information useful. ['Oh, I have.']  
  
Your faithful son,  
  
Visco Riddle  
  
['How many times have I told that boy to not use that last name? He knows what I think of it.'] The name Riddle was the last name of Voldemort's muggle father, and he despised him and therefore the name.  
  
Voldemort thought for a second. ['I must see if what Visco is saying is the truth.'] And with that, Voldemort marched into Lucis Malfoy's room. What he saw made his blood boil with anger.  
  
In the darkness of the room lay Lucis Malfoy in his bed with his bed cloths still on. He was covered in blood. His eyes were still open with the glint of hatred and evil still in them. The shining sword of the Malfoy family stuck out of his heart. Lucis Malfoy was dead.  
  
"Damn, that was my best deatheater. Draco you are going to pay for this." Voldemort paced the room. He made his decision.  
  
He pressed a long finger on the darkmark on his left arm to call his deatheaters to Malfoy Mansion. In a few seconds the room was filled with the sound of deatheaters apparating. All of them moved forward slowly, got down on their knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes. They then stood up facing him, waiting to see why he called them at two thirty in the morning.  
  
"See the truth before you. One of my deatheaters has been murdered. The war has begun. I will have my revenge!"  
  
"Wormtail, gather ten deatheaters and on my signal attack Hogwarts. I want you to bring Draco to me alive. Do not kill him. If anyone stands in your way I want you to kill them, no matter who it is."  
  
A short man stepped forward. He kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes, and stood up. "Yes master, Draco will be punished for this." With that, he left.  
  
Turning to the remaining deatheaters Voldemort said, "I want you to burn the body of Lucis Malfoy. Then inform the rest of the deatheaters that did not come tonight of the murder."  
  
Voldemort withdrew the sword from Lucis Malfoy's lifeless body and touched the dripping blood with his finger. "I will have my revenge, my friends!"  
  
The remaining deatheaters got down on their knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes, and left, taking the body with them.  
  
When Voldemort was by himself, he sat down at Lucis's desk. He found a piece of parchment and quill lying on the desk and started to write a letter back to his son, Visco.  
  
Dear Visco,  
  
Your information was in fact very useful. I will personally killed Draco for killing Lucis. He was my best deatheater. Why would he turn against me, I want to know this?  
  
I have planned an attack on Hogwarts to get Draco, and you are going to help with it. Your job is to get Draco near the front doors. Then my deatheaters and I will do the rest. Be there at exactly 10 o'clock on the night of the 31st of October.  
  
I have told you to many times, DO NOT use the last name Riddle. You are not to mention my muggle father's name in front of anyone, ok?  
  
Your Father,  
  
Voldemort  
  
[' I will surprise you, my son, since I will be there myself. But, I don't want anyone to know.']  
  
Voldemort sealed the letter, and tied it to Shadow's leg. "Go straight to Visco." He watched her fly out the window into the night sky. Voldemort wanted revenge on Draco, and was glad that Visco would help from inside Hogwarts.  
  
But what Voldemort did not know was a person's mind could change. Even the mind of someone who he thought was on his side.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. I'm really sorry that it is so late, I was really busy over the week.  
  
Unolimbo and Don: I hope this answered your question about what really happened to Draco's father.  
  
Also thank you BreakDancist, hell fire69, and katerpiller for reviewing.  
  
~ Potter4prez and horselover 


	4. Decisions for the better… or for the wor...

Never in a Million Years  
  
***I do not own any of the characters, they are all J. K. Rowling's except for Visco and Lilly Daisy.***  
  
['....'] -- Thoughts  
  
"...." -- Talking  
  
Chapter 4- Decisions for the better... or for the worse  
  
"Visco get up!" Draco screamed at him. Visco rolled over and went back to sleep. "That bird of yours woke up the whole dormitory and maybe the whole house . . . you're still sleeping. Get up!"  
  
"Ok, ok I'm up." Visco got out of bed and put on his robe. "Is Shadow back?"  
  
"Yes, she came back this morning." Draco said, handing Visco the letter that was attached to the falcon's leg. Visco tore open the letter and recognized it was from his father. He read it quickly, and turned to Draco. "I have got to see professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Why? Who was the letter from?" Draco question.  
  
"My father." Visco answered his face paling.  
  
"What does he want?" As Draco asked the question, Visco shook his head as if to say, "I can't tell you."  
  
"Ok. Do you want to go down to breakfast, I'm starving."  
  
"Yeah, lets go." Visco said as he folded the letter and put it in his pocket. They both headed down to the great hall for breakfast. As they entered, they turned towards the Slytherin table, found two empty seats and sat down. Draco poured himself and Visco a glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Thank you," murmured Visco as he piled scrambled eggs onto his plate.  
  
"Ah, the best thing about this place is the food . . . and Quidditch." He smiled down into his plate that was covered with bacon, eggs, and donuts.  
  
"Yeah," Visco replied pushing the eggs on his plate in circles but still not eating any of them.  
  
"So about this letter you got ..." Draco started to say.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, ok." Visco said cutting Draco off  
  
Half way through the meal Draco turned to Visco. "Are you going to tell me what that letter said?" Draco said breaking the uneasy silence.  
  
"Yeah, I might someday." Visco answered him looking down at his plate. "I'm going to talk with Dumbledore after breakfast." Visco said, making his decision.  
  
"Are you feeling ok? This is not you. You are being way too quiet and you're not eating anything." Draco noticed his friend had not eaten any of his eggs. Visco was the kind of person who stands out because he is so loud, and loved to eat.  
  
"I'm fine." Visco responded.  
  
"No, your not." Draco said looking at Visco. "This is because of the letter, isn't it?"  
  
"I'm fine, really." Visco said again, still not looking up from his plate.  
  
Sensing he didn't want to talk anymore, Draco decided to change the subject. "Everything seems to be too normal this morning, it's a bit scary you know."  
  
"Yeah," Visco looked up at the staff table. Everything was too normal. Most of the teachers were reading the Daily Prophet. The rest were either eating quietly or talking to their neighbor. Visco returned to staring at his plate.  
  
Dumbledore stood up to talk. "Good morning. I want to see Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy in my office after breakfast, thank you." Dumbledore said and sat down again. ['I wonder what this is about. I have not done anything bad, have I?'] Draco asked himself.  
  
Thinking along the same lines as Draco, Visco looked up and said. "I wonder what that was about?"  
  
A first year came skipping up to Visco and Draco. "Like, hi. Do you, like, remember me from, like, last night?" She continued without getting an answer from both the boys. "Like, if you forgot what my name is, it is, like, Lilly Daisy. To, like, answer your question: Have you read the Daily Prophet?" She handed Draco the newspapers and skipped off without another word, her golden hair swaying from side to side.  
  
"... Guaranteed to make you smile every time." They both laughed.  
  
"I, like, wonder if she could, like, ever go through a whole sentence without, like, saying the word 'like'?" Visco said mocking Lilly Daisy.  
  
"Well," Draco said looking down at the newspaper that Lilly Daisy gave to him. "Let us see what evil is happening in the world today, shall we?" Visco nodded also looking down at the newspaper.  
  
The article read . . .  
  
LUCIS MALFOY FOUND DEAD  
  
Lucis was stabbed in the heart with some kind of sword or dagger on the night of August 31. The sword or dagger has not been found. Ministry officials are searching the area for the murder weapon.  
  
While the body was being examined for the cause of death, a strange mark was found on Lucis's right arm. The dark mark is the sign of He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named, a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth. This can only mean one thing; Lucis Malfoy was one of You-Know-Who's supporters.  
  
When this was told to the Minister, he did not believe this information true at first. "So you are telling me the Ministry of Magic's highest donor of money was a deatheater, impossible." After this he was shown the dark mark on Lucis Malfoy's arm.  
  
Lucis Malfoy's body was brought to the Ministry of Magic on the night of September 1 by a group of Malfoy's "good friends". They said that they were looking for him for hours, and then finally came across the body. When the Ministry asked them what happened with the sword or dagger they told us, not seeming sad or at a loss, "It must have dropped while we were bringing the body here."  
  
The person who committed this murder will be greatly honored for killing a suporter of You-Know-Who, but this person will also be punished because killing is a crime no matter who is killed.  
  
If anyone knows any other details that have not been mentioned about the death of Lucis Malfoy, please contact us immediately. ***  
  
Both Visco and Draco stared in shock. "Now we know why Dumbledore wants to see you. But why does he also want to see Potter?" Draco asked flipping through the rest of the newspaper to see if there was an answer to this question also.  
  
"I don't know." Looking up Visco noticed that half the students had left. "We should head up now if we don't want to be late."  
  
"Yeah lets go." Draco put the newspaper on the table and stood up.  
  
After walking from corridor to corridor, they finally made it to the stone gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office. Visco turned to Draco. "Have any idea what the password is?"  
  
"No," Draco realized. Just then, Harry Potter walked up to the same place that the two Slytherins were standing. "Potter, any ideas what the password is?"  
  
Harry Potter was in the same year as Draco and Visco but he was in Gryffindor. He had messy jet-black hair, and eyes emerald green. When Harry was one year old Lord Voldemort killed his parents. For some unknown reason Harry Potter had survived this attack with nothing more than a scar in the shape of a lightening bolt.  
  
"Yes." Harry said turning to the entrance to Dumbledore's office and muttered the password, "Sugarquill." A spiral stone staircase appeared and the three boys climbed them.  
  
"I wonder what this is all about?" Draco said as they reached the oak doors that were the entry way into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Only one way of finding out." Harry knocked on the door. They heard a faint, "come in" Harry, Draco, and Visco entered Dumbledore's office.  
  
Every wall in Dumbledore's office was covered with pictures of all the old headmasters of Hogwarts. Where there was not a picture there were shelves holding books and other various items. Directly opposite of Dumbledore's desk was a shelf containing a frayed old wizard's hat. This hat was used in sorting new students into the four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff.  
  
"Welcome, please sit down." Dumbledore said and pointed to two chairs, and then he noticed there was one more person in the room he created another chair and placed it next to the two already existing chairs. "Mr. Williams what can I do for you?"  
  
"My father sent me a letter, and..." Visco paused knowing Dumbledore would be furious with him, and who he really is. He took a deep breath and continued. "... And there is some important information I would like to share with you. Please don't be angry at me, professor."  
  
Visco took the letter out of his pocket and handed Dumbledore the letter. As Dumbledore read the letter, more wrinkles seemed to appear on his old face.  
  
"Mr.... Riddle," He stopped. Harry gasped, making the connection with Voldemort. He opened his mouth to talk, but Dumbledore put his hand up to silence him.  
  
"No Harry, if you wish you may talk to him later. But I do ask you not to harm him." Harry nodded his understanding.  
  
"Now, Mr. Riddle. Are you going to follow your father or go against his wishes?" Both Draco and Harry looked at Dumbledore, then to Visco and back to Dumbledore again. They both knew that this decision would affect both of them.  
  
"I will go against my father." Visco said answering Dumbledore's question. "What he is going to is wrong. I will not have my friend going to be killed, and me help to kill him. I will do all I can to stop him from committing this murder, and others if I can."  
  
"I believe you Mr. Riddle but I'm going to need you to take Veritaserum potion." Visco nodded his agreement. Dumbledore turned to Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter will you please find Professor Snape and kindly ask him to bring me a bottle of Veritaserum."  
  
"Yes professor," answered Harry and left the room.  
  
As soon as Draco heard the door click shut he turned to Dumbledore. "There is something I would like to add to this issue." Dumbledore nodded his head for him to continue. "Did you read the Daily Prophet this morning?" Draco questioned Dumbledore.  
  
"I did." The old man answered the question looking very somber.  
  
"Well uh... then you know my father was a deatheater, right?" Again Dumbledore nodded his head. "And he wanted me to become one also. I didn't want this, and..."  
  
"...And you killed him." Dumbledore finished Draco's sentence. Draco was stunned, [' How does he know this?] "Mr. Riddle, I think there is something you need to tell Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Um... yeah, Draco the friend I was talking about is you. Professor can you please hand Draco the letter?" Dumbledore handed the letter from Voldemort to Draco.  
  
Dear Visco,  
  
Your information was in fact very useful. I will personally kill Draco for killing Lucis. ['Visco told, he promised not to tell'] He was my best deatheater. Why would he turn against me, I want to know this? ['Because I was being forced into something I did not want to do, become a deatheater. One on your deatheaters.']  
  
I have planned an attack on Hogwarts to get Draco ['You will not be able to get me.'], and you are going to help with it. Your job is to get Draco near the front doors. ['If that traitor even touches me I will kill him.'] Then my deatheaters and I will do the rest. Be there at exactly 10 o'clock on the night of the 31st of October.  
  
I have told you to many times, DO NOT use the last name Riddle. You are not to mention my muggle father's name in front of anyone, ok?  
  
Your Father,  
  
Voldemort  
  
"You told Voldemort? I told you not to tell!" Draco shouted shaking with rage.  
  
"I...I...thought it was only a dream." Visco stammered. He was shaking under Draco's glare.  
  
"I told you not to tell! You... you promised!" Draco shouted at him.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, please sit down. Mr. Riddle---." A faint clicking sound could be heard, announcing that someone had come into the room. Professor Snape and Harry Potter came into view.  
  
"What is this all about, Dumbledore? Potter refused to tell me anything that was going on. He only told me to bring to your office a bottle of Veritaserum." Snape asked looking very confused.  
  
Severus Snape was the potions master at Hogwarts, although everyone knew that he wanted to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Snape had black greasy shoulder length hair, and piercing brown eyes that gave you the feeling that he was reading your mind.  
  
"That is correct, Severus. Did you bring the Veritaserum potion?" Dumbledore asked. Professor Snape raised up a bottle. The liquid inside was a crystal color, and looked about the consistency of water. "Mr. Riddle please get me those two cups on the shelf behind my desk." Snapes confusion mounted as he heard the last name of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Visco got the cups and handed them to Dumbledore. Snape got up to leave. "Severus stay, I think you should get an explanation about what is going on." Snape drew himself a chair and sat down.  
  
"Mr. Riddle you first," Dumbledore handed him a cup of the clear potion and he drank it. "Now I'm going to ask you a few questions, and then you may go." Visco nodded obediently.  
  
"Who is your father?" Dumbledore questioned Visco.  
  
"Voldemort," Snape gasped as Visco answered.  
  
"Do you have a mother?" Asked Dumbledore  
  
"No. My father killed her when I was really young." Visco answered.  
  
"Do you know why he did that?" Questioned Dumbledore.  
  
"She let it slip that she was a muggle, and Voldemort killed her on the spot." Visco responded.  
  
"Do you support Lord Voldemort or are you against him?" Dumbledore questioned again.  
  
"Against," again Snape gasped as Visco answered Dumbledore's question. ['The dark lords' son turning against him.']  
  
"Do you have the Dark Mark?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes," as he answered he pulled up the sleeve on his right arm. It was there, the dark mark, a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, and then spoke to Visco. "That is all, but before you go there are a few things I would like to add. One you will be called by your proper name not the name you have been using, Williams. Second I would like to see you two days before the attack. And last if you get any more letters from Voldemort, I wish to see them." Visco nodded and turned to leave. "Mr. Riddle still one more thing. I would like you to stay. I think you and Mr. Malfoy should make a very important decision."  
  
"Now," said Dumbledore said turning to Draco, and handing him the cup. "I will also ask you a few questions." Draco nodded his understanding.  
  
"Why did you kill your father?" Dumbledore questioned Draco. Snape made the connection with the newspaper article and the killing and decided to stay quiet.  
  
"He was going to make me become a deatheater no matter what I said." Draco responded, "Also I randomly started liking someone and my father got furious at me because of who she is."  
  
"What is her name?" Dumbledore questioned wanting to know all the details.  
  
"Hermione Granger." Draco answered. Harry gasped, Draco Malfoy was in love with one of his best friends.  
  
"One last question. Do you support Lord Voldemort or are you against him?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"Against," Draco replied.  
  
"Do you have any living relatives?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, I have one. The murderer Sirius Black is my first cousin once removed, but I think he is dead." Draco said.  
  
"Yes you are right he is dead." Dumbledore responded. He looked at Harry with his shining blue eyes as if to tell him something.  
  
"That is all, thank you. Now Mr. Malfoy since you did not have any living relative alive you will need somewhere to live over the holidays." Draco nodded. "Mr. Potter that is where you come in, Mr. Malfoy will be living with you and the Dursleys over the summer. I have informed your and aunt and uncle about this." Both Draco and Harry looked at each other with a look of pure hatred on both of their faces.  
  
"Professor why can't he live with someone else?" Harry asked. He did not want to spend two months in a house with only Draco and the Dursleys to talk to.  
  
"Because Mr. Potter seeing that both of you have something in common that will work as an advantage on helping Mr. Malfoy with the loss he has to go through."  
  
It was now Draco turn to question Dumbledore. "Professor what is it that I have in common with... with, him?"  
  
"The both of you have lost your parents." They both understood. "Now Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Riddle you both have very important decision to make. Do you want to stay in Slytherin or do you want to be moved into a different house?" Both the boys sat there thinking about what to do. After a few minutes of no one talking, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Seeing that the both of you have not made your decision I will give you one more issue to think about, Mr. Malfoy. Since you will be living with Mr. Potter it would be a wise choice for you to get to know each other."  
  
"Yeah, we should get to know each other." Draco shot a nasty glare at Harry. "My decision is to change houses." Draco said finally.  
  
"That is a wise decision Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Riddle what is your decision?" Dumbledore asked Visco.  
  
"I will do the same as Draco." ['If I want to go against my father I can start with going into a house that is against him'] "I want to also change the house I'm in.  
  
"Ok," said Dumbledore walking over to the shelf opposite to his desk and picking up a very old looking, frayed hat. "I will put the sorting hat on your head like in your first year and it will resort the both of you into the real houses you belong in. Mr. Malfoy you first." Draco nodded and Dumbledore put the sorting hat on his head.  
  
['Ah, Mr. Malfoy. You were first sorted into the house of Slytherin, but I see now there is a change of heart and mind. Ok. Ok, it better be...'] "Gryffindor," the sorting hat shouted.  
  
"Congratulations Mr. Malfoy, I hope this house suits you better." Dumbledore said. "Now Mr. Riddle." As Dumbledore said this he put the sorting hat on Viscos' head.  
  
['Mr. Riddle you, like your father was sorted into Slytherin, but now something has changed I see. Your father wants to kill the one the person you care about the most in your life, your best friend. If you change house this would be a big change and your father will not be too happy, if this is what you want, it better be...'] "Gryffindor," the sorting hat shouted again.  
  
"Congratulations Mr. Riddle. Both of you will be in the same dormitory as Mr. Potter so he will show you where that is. Your things have already been brought up. The three of you will be excused from the rest of your classes and homework for the day. Have a great afternoon." Dumbledore said.  
  
With that the three boys climbed back down the stone stairs and headed to Gryffindor tower. Harry broke the uneasy silence. "Well, um... congratulations.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
I'm really sorry this is so late, I had to take CSAP's all week and it was not fun!! Please review and if you have any ideas about the story please tell me.  
  
~Potter4prez and horselover 


	5. Two New Gryffindors

Never in a Million Years  
  
***I do not own any of the characters, they are all J. K. Rowling's except for Visco and Lilly Daisy.***  
  
['....'] -- Thoughts  
  
"...." -- Talking  
  
Chapter 5- Two New Gryffindors  
  
"Potter if we have to be in the same house, fine." Draco said to Harry.  
  
"Fine. Visco, if you ever want to be my friend, forget it. Your father killed my parents. You are just like your father. How do I know you are different?" Harry told Visco.  
  
"You know, Draco you were right. He is an idiot. If you were listening to Dumbledore, Potter I told him I was against my father,"  
  
"You are your fathers son. You will never be a friend of mine." Harry informed Visco.  
  
"Fine! I don't need you."  
  
"Password?" The three boys had reached the portrait of the fat lady hiding the entryway into Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Peachflies," the portrait swung back revealing a large room that was filled with large armchairs and tables. Red and gold velvet curtains hid the rays of the sun.  
  
"Those stairs lead up to the dormitory." Harry said pointing to stair on the left. He then sat down in a large armchair by the fire.  
  
Visco and Draco started climbing the stairs. When they were near the top of the stairs there was a loud bang. The stairs had vanished. In its place, there was a very steep slide. The two boys lost their balance and fell tumbling backwards, hitting the floor with a loud thump.  
  
"Potter!" Draco screamed, his back sore from the fall.  
  
"Sorry, those were the stairs leading to the girls dormitory. Over there is the stairs leading to our dormitory." Harry said pointing this time to the stairs on the right.  
  
"Lets go," Visco said not wanting to talk to Harry any more then necessary. They turned towards the staircase Harry had pointed to the second time.  
  
"Yeah," Said Draco. They walked up the stairs and opened to door at the top.  
  
"This is just like our old room, but with a few changes." Visco said looking around. The room had seven beds, each with red bed curtains. Along one wall had a fireplace with a fire burning.  
  
"This could take some getting use to!" Draco said looking around. He found his bed and sat down. The clock on the wall read five-thirty. One hour until dinner. "What do you want to do until dinner?" asked Draco.  
  
"We could play Quidditch for a little while." Visco answered.  
  
"Yeah, ok." Draco said. They both looked through their trunks and found their broomsticks. "Lets go. When they got to the door they both stopped. "I know Potter was being a jerk earlier, but we should be a little nicer to him. After all we have to live with him for ten months."  
  
"Yeah, ok." Visco said starting down the stairs. "Potter do you want to play Quidditch with us?"  
  
"Visco, I didn't mean that you should be that nice," Draco said. Visco just shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Let me get my broom." Harry said headed towards the stairs. ['Those two', he thought to himself, 'one minute they are fighting with me and the next they are friendly. I think they have lost their minds.']  
  
"Ok," Draco said, "Why did you tell Voldemort?"  
  
"What do you mean? I have not told my father anything." Visco said a bit confused.  
  
"You told him everything I told you not to tell him ... about my father ... me loving Hermione. Need I go on?" Draco said.  
  
"No, no. I really thought that was only a dream." Said Visco.  
  
"I think the Dark Lord has better things to do then listen to the dreams of a sixteen-year-old." Draco reminded Visco.  
  
"Yeah, you are right."  
  
"Ok, tell me honestly why did you tell your father?" Draco asked.  
  
"Fine, I was on a secret mission for my father to spy on Dumbledore. He wanted to 'know the enemy.'" Visco said.  
  
"You're joking right," Harry said coming down the stairs with his Firebolt in his hand. "You are risking death to save him?" Harry pointed to Draco.  
  
"Yes. So are you ready to go?" said Visco, as the three boys walked out of the common room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow," Draco said kicking the hard ground to get up into the air.  
  
The Quidditch field was composed of six sticks with golden hoops on the end, three on each side. Each stick stood fifty feet high. The field itself was covered in grass. The boys flew around for forty-five minutes until... "We should probably head in, dinner is in fifteen minutes." Visco said looking at the watch that was on his right hand.  
  
"Visco, I think we should eat with the Slytherin house one more time." Draco said.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," Visco said as he flew down to the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco, Harry, and Visco entered their domitory and put way their brooms sticks.  
  
"Potter don't tell anyone about us." Draco said.  
  
"Ok," Harry said.  
  
They walked in silence until they reached the entryway to the great hall.  
  
"Potter remember, don't tell anyone," Draco told Harry again.  
  
"If you don't want anyone to know that you are in the same dormitory as me go up half-a-hour before everyone else does. Then we can talk about how we are going to introduce you to the rest of Gryffindor." Harry said.  
  
"This will be fun, missing my dinner to talk to you, Potter. I can't wait." Said Draco. Draco gave Harry an evil look. Visco and Draco walk over towards the Slytherin table for the last time.  
  
Meanwhile Harry looked over at the Gryffindor table to try to find Ron and Hermione. He found them sitting at the end of the table unusually close. Harry walked up behind them, and stood there. After a few seconds they did not realize he was there, Harry looked down at the table to speak. What he saw was Ron holding Hermione's hand.  
  
Ron was taller than Hermione and Harry. He had bright red hair that you could see from a mile away, and freckles. He was the second youngest in a family of five boys and one girl. Hermione, on the other hand, had very curly brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. She, unlike Ron, was an only child.  
  
"Hem, hem." Harry cleared his throat, trying not to yell at them both.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked up at Harry and they both turned bright red and moved away from each other. Ron dropped Hermione's hand, and put his own hand under the table. Harry slid into the now larger space between Hermione and Ron, and started pilling all the food in front of him onto his plate.  
  
"Please pass those rolls, Ron." Harry said without a care that Ron's face was still red. "Thank you, Ron. Hermione, would please pass the pumpkin juice." Hermione passed the juice without looking at Harry. After eating all he could, Harry placed his fork on the plate. "So... how were your classes today?"  
  
"Ok," Hermione and Ron said blushing and looking down.  
  
After waiting one minute without anyone talking Harry said: "Ok, I have had enough of this, Ron, Hermione, what is going on here?" He was sick of the way his friends were acting.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione replied a little to quickly.  
  
"You both are hiding something from me. Ron, can you please tell me what that is?" Harry said trying to push Ron into telling what was going on. "I will not be mad, I promise."  
  
"Over the summer I asked Hermione to be my girlfriend and she said 'yes'." Ron said in a whisper.  
  
"What?" Harry said, even though he knew what he had just said.  
  
"Hermione and I are going out." Ron said again, but just as quiet.  
  
"What? Ron I still can't hear you." Harry said.  
  
"OVER THE SUMMER I ASKED HERMIONE TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND AND SHE SAID YES." Ron yelled. Half the people sitting at the Gryffindor table turned and looked at Ron., and broke into applause.  
  
"Oh, congratulations." Harry said still not believing this. Now two people were in love with his best friend . . . first, Draco Malfoy and now Ron Weasley. "We got two new Gryffindors today." Harry informed Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Really, that's great. Who are they?" Hermione asked, glad that Harry changed the topic.  
  
"Can't say. I think you will find out tomorrow."  
  
"OK. At lease tell us what year they are in." Ron asked, also very grateful that the subject had been changed.  
  
"Sixth, like us." Harry responded looking over at the Slytherin table.  
  
* * *  
  
"If we don't want anyone know we should head up now." Visco said.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Draco said standing up. They both looked over at the Gryffindor table and then left the great hall.  
  
* * *  
  
Seeing that Draco and Visco getting up, Harry quickly turned to Ron and Hermione. "I think I'm going up to bed. I want the both of you," Harry said pointing at Ron and Hermione, "to be in back in the common room at a reasonable time."  
  
"Yes mother," Ron said.  
  
"Ha, ha." Said Harry and left the great hall to meet with Draco and Visco.  
  
"You're late," Draco said as he heard the portrait open. Harry walked in and found a seat by Visco and Draco.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said.  
  
"So why are we here?" Visco asked.  
  
"You both are here because if any other Gryffindor see you in here they will more than likely not be too friendly. You know how much Slytherins like of the Gryffindors. Well, Gryffindors like the Slytherins just as much. They hate each other." Harry informed them. "Now, do you have any questions about being in Gryffindor?" Both boys shook their heads to say 'no'. "Ok, the rest of the house will be up in any minute, so the both of you should go up to your room right now." Draco and Visco went up the stairs.  
  
Harry opened up his book bag and took out Quidditch Through the Ages. And, the next few hours passed like minutes.  
  
Harry looked up, "Ron, Hermione. You both are back early."  
  
"No, mate. It's ten o' clock." Ron said.  
  
"I told you both to be back here at reasonable time. You both still have to do homework." Harry said.  
  
"That's what we were doing. Hermione dragged me off to the library after dinner." Ron explained.  
  
"Ron, the library closes at nine." Harry said shaking his head. "You know what? I don't want to know. I'm going to bed. Good night Hermione. Ron?"  
  
"I'm will be up in a second." Ron told Harry. Harry turned and walked up the stairs to his dormitory. He opened the door and heard the faint sound of snoring. After putting on his pajamas, Harry got into his bed and closed the bed curtains. He breathed deeply. it had been a very long first day back.  
  
"Harry. Are you still up?" Ron asked after walking in and shutting the door.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said. ['I wonder if he will notice that the two new Gryffindors are in are dormitory?']  
  
"So those two new Gryffindors are in our dormitory, I see." Ron said getting into his bed.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said.  
  
"Who are they?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron I have already told you . . . you will find out tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, 'night Harry." Ron said yawning.  
  
"Good night." Harry said. A few minutes later he fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Ron said walking into the great hall and seeing Harry sitting next to Draco and Visco. "So, they are the new Gryffindors."  
  
"Yes Ron." Harry said. Harry, Draco, and Visco had woken up very early in the morning and could not get back to sleep. So they had decided to go down to breakfast early.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Riddle," Professor McGonagall stoped and raised an eyebrow at the name Riddle. "Here are your course schedules. "handing Harry, Draco, and Visco their schedules.  
  
Course Schedule:  
09:00 am Transfiguration with Ravenclaw  
11:00 Divination with Hufflepuff  
01:00 pm Lunch  
03:00 Double Potions with Slytherin  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
I know this was a short chapter compared to my last, but I promise the  
next one will be longer hopefully. Please review review review!! I LOVE  
hearing things that can improve this story.  
  
~ Potter4prez, horselover, and HermioneAHlover 


	6. Divination

Never in a Million Years  
  
I do not own any of the characters, they are all J. K. Rowling's except for Visco and Lilly Daisy.  
  
['....'] -- Thoughts  
  
"...." -- Talking  
  
Chapter 6- Divination  
  
Course Schedule:  
09:00 am Transfiguration with Ravenclaw  
11:00 Care of Magical Creatures  
01:00 pm Lunch  
03:00 Divination with Hufflepuff  
  
"Riddle? But that's-" Ron stammered looking at Visco.  
  
"Weasley do you have a problem with my name?"  
  
"No just... Harry?" Ron said turning to look at Harry. "Do you know who this is?"  
  
"Yes," Harry paused, "Voldemort's son."  
  
"If that's what he is, why are you sitting with him? If you have not remembered his father killed your parents, and was the reason snuffles is died." Ron said.  
  
"Sirius Ron not snuffles," Harry sighed, "and yes Ron I am aware of what his father has done to my family." Visco flinched at the word father.  
  
"Then why you sitting with... with him?" Ron gave a disgusted look in Visco's direction.  
  
"Drop it Ron," Hermione said.  
  
"No-"Ron started saying, but then Dumbledore stood up to talk.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, "two students from Slytherin have been moved into Gryffindor. I hope that you all will make Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Riddle feel welcome in their new house." Dumbledore looked in the direction of Visco and Draco, nodded and sat back down.  
  
"No Hermione," Ron said raising his voice, "I will not drop it." Ron stood up, "I don't think I can be in the same room as this murderer right now. I will see you later Harry."  
  
"But Ron you don't understand," Harry said trying to convince Ron to stay.  
  
"Oh I understand. You have just explained everything clearly by sitting with them," Ron turned and walked out of the Great Hall with Hermione at his heals trying to plea with him.  
  
"Great friends you have there, Potter." Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy," Harry said in time to see both Visco and Draco walk out of the Great Hall.  
  
Draco and Visco walked out of the Great Hall. Lilly Daisy came running up to them and gave them both quick hugs. She was really excited about something. Her eyes were shining and she had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Hello Lilly," Visco said.  
  
"Like hi! Oh my gosh I can't believe it! You are like now in the house as me!" Lilly said with great excitement.  
  
"Yes now we are in the same house as you." Visco said.  
  
"What is your first class today, Lilly?" Draco asked.  
  
"Um", Lilly said taking out her schedule. "Potions. I'm really excited, I have always wanted to like make a potion!"  
  
"You will have to watch out for Snape." Draco said getting a confused look for Lilly. "Oh, he loves picking on Gryffindor. But if you do everything right you will be ok."  
  
"Thank you", Lilly said excitedly, "have a great day!"  
  
"Yeah you to", Visco said. Lilly skipped off to Potions, while Visco and Draco headed to other direction for transfiguration.  
  
"You are in a N.E.W.T level class. If you don't take this class seriously you will be moved out of this class." Professor McGonagall said at the start of the lesson. "Today you start learning the basics of making something out of nothing. Repeat these words after me. RAPEREO.  
  
The class repeated her with a loud RAPEREO.  
  
"Remember to say it correctly. I don't expect any of you to get it on the first second or even third try." She paused and looked around the class. It was made up of mostly Gryffindors, but there were few Ravenclaws and just one Slytherin. Everyone was looking up at her rapt attention.  
  
"To make something reappear you need to think about the object you want and say the spell. Before you start one other thing the only way for this to work is for the person saying the spell concentrates on what they want very hard. Because of this I want it completely quiet."  
  
Harry tried and tried but every time he got the same results, nothing. By the end of class no one had gotten anything, not even Hermione who could normal gotten anything she tried on the first try.  
  
On their way down to Care of Magical Creatures, Hermione was going on and on about the lesson and how exciting it was.  
  
"This is the hardest and most advanced thing I have ever tried! I wonder if you can make people come back. Harry? Where are you going? You are going to be last for your next lesson." Hermione said as Harry turned around and headed back to the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
"I have to check something. Please tell Hagrid that I will be late." With that Harry ran down the hall and back into the class he had just left minutes ago.  
  
"Professor can I ask you a question?" Harry asked as he entered the room suddenly making the Professor jump.  
  
b"Yes, Mr. Potter what is it?" Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"Well... um. With the spell you taught us in class today. Can you also make people appear?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter. Has this got to do with your parents and wanting to see them again?" Professor McGonagall responded.  
  
"No. I just." Harry paused. The professor looked at him and nodded for him to continue. He a deep breath and started talking. "I just want to see Sirius again. I never got to say good-bye."  
  
"Sirius? Sirius Black the murderer?"  
  
"Yes Professor, but he was not... not a murderer. He was my godfather." Harry paused again. Speaking about his godfather was very hard for him to do. He took another deep breath and started again." And a good man. He was innocent. Sent to Azkaban without a trail, that would have proven his innocence." Harry looked down.  
  
"Oh now I remember seeing him at one of the... the-you-know-what meetings. I never knew he was dead when did this happen?" Professor McGonagall asked with much curiosity. She also trying to sound soothing at the same time, but this did not work.  
  
"At the end of last year, but I really don't want to talk about it. Can you please answer my question, Professor?"  
  
"Sorry Harry there is no of doing this kind of magic on any human." Said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"But he is died, nothing can happen to him." Harry said trying to get the answer he wanted, but Professor McGonagall shook her head no.  
  
The fifth year class was now entering the room. Harry slowly turned and walked out of the door.  
  
"Harry? Harry!" Someone screamed. Harry whirled around to see who had called his name. Ginny Weasley was standing behind him. As Harry lifted his face she could see his eyes were watery and deep in thought. She pulled him into a friendly hug and whispered into his ear. "We all miss him, but Harry but it's no good to dwell on dreams and forget how to live. Remember never forget him, he will be with you always, Harry." Ginny slowly pulled away and looked into eyes and gave him an encouraging smile, and walked into the classroom.  
  
"Potter I think you should be heading to your class. I do believe it has already started." Professor McGonagall said. Harry headed outside for his care of magical creatures.  
  
Hagrid had gotten the job of teaching only two years before, still seemed like he had never taught a lesson is his life. He was not a normal teach like the rest of the staff at Hogwarts, as he would bring to class the monsters instead of the normal, non-dangerous magical animal. Harry hoped that this year would different.  
  
In Harry's first year Hagrid had tried raising a dragon in his wooden house. This event was still very clear in Harry's mind not only because he gotten detention for trying to sneak the dragon out with the help of Hermione, but also because that was the first time had been in the forbidden forest. Harry, at the time, had hoped it would have been his last but this was not so.  
  
In his second year Harry along with Ron and Hagrid's huge black dog Fang had gone in the forest one more time, but this time unlike his last had been on their own accord. They followed the spiders just like Hagrid had told them and came face to face with another one of Hagrid's "pets". The massive spider, Aragog, had nearly been their end but at the last minute Mr. Weasley's old car drove them to safety.  
  
"Harry good you are here," Hermione said, snapping Harry back into reality. "Hagrid! Harry's here." Draco sneered and walked over to where the Slytherins were sitting, followed closely by Visco.  
  
"What are you doing over here?" Crabbe said moving away from Draco with a look of discuss on his face.  
  
"Why can't we be here? We are your friends." Draco said in response.  
  
"Were our friends. You both are now Gryffindors. I will not be a friends of one." Said Crabbe moving still farther away, "Why are you still here?"  
  
"We have just changed houses. Its not like we have changed." Draco snapped.  
  
"Oh from what I have heard the reason you changed houses was because you," Crabbe pointed at Visco. "You wanted to betray the Dark Lord, your father. And you", Crabbe turned to Draco and pointed at him. "Because did not want to follow the Dark Lord, you did not want to be a deatheater and serve the Dark Lord like your father." Crabbe turned and walked away from Draco and Visco who looked to stun to talk.  
  
"Everyone be quiet for a moment. Ok. Today I'm going to teach you all about the phoenix. Does anyone know anything about the phoenix?" Hagrid said to start the lesson. He looked around at the class. Half of them were raising their hands. "Yes Hermione?"  
  
"The Phoenix has four magical properties. Their tears have powerful healing powers, they can live to an immense age, by bursting into flames when its body is dieing and raising from its ashes as a chick. Their song brings courage to the pure heart and strikes fear in the hearts of evil. Their last magical property is that they can disappear and reappear at will." Hermione said sounding like she had swallowed a book.  
  
"Good job Hermione, ten points to Gryffindor." Hagrid said, Draco glared at her but then remembered he was now one of them and gave her a quick smile as she look his way.  
  
The rest of the lesson Hagrid told the class about the history behind the phoenix. At the end of class Hagrid assigned the class a three-foot essay on the phoenix.  
  
After lunch the five Gryffindors split into two groups. Hermione said good- bye to Harry and Ron and headed in the direction of her Arithmancy, followed by Visco who did not look too happy with his company. Draco, Harry, and Ron on the other hand headed towards the North Tower for divination. They reached a trap door and looked expectedly up, waiting for something. The trap door opened and a ladder descended from it. They climbed the ladder and entered the small room at the top.  
  
This room was a lot different than the other rooms at Hogwarts. Instead of desks and tables there were armchairs clustered around coffee table that were located all around the room. The air was hot and smelled heavily of perfume. The only source of light came from a large fireplace that was located in the front of the room, all the windows had thick drapes over than.  
  
"Now if you will find your sits we could begin." A misty voice said. A glittery beetle emerged from behind a large armchair at the front of the room. But at a second glance this was a woman. A very thin woman who wore large glasses that magnified her eyes several times their natural size. Around her shoulders was draped a shawl. To add to her completion she wore on her neck to many chains and beads to count, and on her fingers and arms rings and if possible more beads and chains. She was the teacher who taught Divination, her was Professor Trelwney.  
  
"The next few weeeee...." Professor Trelwney stop mid sentence. She fell back against her armchair, her eyes rolled up into the back of her head.  
  
"Professor," someone yelled, but she did not seem to be able to the person. Lavender, one of the few students who took her class seriously, jumped up and ran to Professor Trelwney's side. "Professor, are yo..."  
  
Professor Trelwney started to talk, but in a voice unlike her own:  
  
"A father and his only son, this is where the story and starts and it all ends. Six people will come together, and become friends . . . One shall die in the place of another . . . The second friend shall be loved by many . . . A friend . . . One is a traitor to both friends and foe . . . Gifted with the blood of two enemies . . . The last of the six will have the power to defeat over darkness . . . Time . . . Only time . . . Only time can tell the truth."  
  
Most of the class was now standing around looking at her shocked. Only three people had stayed sited. Ron and Draco stayed because they just did not care what happened to the Professor, and Harry because he was too shocked to stand up. Harry had witnessed this same thing happen at the end of his third year. Professor Trelwney had predicted that Voldemort would rise again with the help of one of his servants. This had come true. Harry knew she had just made her third real prophecy.  
  
Professor Trelwney stood up and gave herself a mental shake. "I wish that none of you repeat anything that has been said in this class room." She said starting off, her voice shaking but everyone knew she was being serious. "If I find that any of you have said a word I will take it upon myself it see that the person is expelled. You may go." There was a rush to get out of the door. Clearly everyone in the room wanted to forget what had just happened. 


	7. Polijuice Potion

Never in a Million Years I do not own any of the characters, they are all J. K. Rowling's except for Visco Riddle and Lilly Daisy.  
  
['....'] -- Thoughts  
  
"...." -- Talking  
  
AN: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Audra because this was her idea. I hope you all like it.  
  
Chapter 7- Polijuice potion  
  
The rest of the week went without too many problems. No one talked about the prophecy that Professor Trelawney had made. In fact, that night Dumbledore had announced that there was going to be a Halloween Ball. This had made everyone forget what had happened earlier that day.  
  
Friday had come at last. The last period had arrived. The sixth year Gryffindors were in the dungeons for their potion class.  
  
"Today you will be brewing the simple, one day long version of the polijuice potion. Can anyone tell me what effect the polijuice potion has on the drinker?" Professor Snape said at the beginning of the lesson. Hermione raised her hand followed by both Harry and Ron. They knew about the potion because in their second year they had made the potion and had taken it themselves. They did this to get into the Slytherin common room to interrogate Malfoy about the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
"Anyone?" Professor Snape inquired, looking around the room. He saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron's hands raised but he looked past them.  
  
"One of them knows the answer. Why don't you call on one of them?." Draco asked coolly. Snape looked at him. Slowly Harry and Ron lowered their hands. The whole class stared opened mouthed at Draco. No one had ever heard Draco speak to Professor Snape that way. Malfoy had always been Professor Snape's favorite student. By the look on Snape's face, it seemed as if that all was about to change.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Snape started. His black eyes stared forcefully at Draco. "50 points," he grinned evilly, "from Gryffindor. Now who knows what the effect the polyjuice potion has on its drinker?" He looked around the class again. Hermione's hand was still raised, and Harry and Ron had put their hands back up in the air.  
  
"Yes, Weasley?"  
  
"The polyjuice potion can change you into any person you want to be changed into for one hour," Ron said.  
  
"Anything else you would like to contribute, Granger?"  
  
"Yes, Professor. I have read that the polyjuice potion cannot transform the drinker into an animal," Hermione added. "But, we all know that's not true." She found this out the hard way when they had taken the potion. For weeks she had to stay in the hospital wing with hair growing on her face with her eyes a different color and whiskers. Hermione had turned into a cat.  
  
"Now today you will be making the simpler version of the polijuice potion with the same effect but lasting longer than usual. At the end of the class I will pick one of you to test your potion." Professor Snape pointed his wand at the board and a list of instructions appeared on the board. "You have until the end of this class to complete this potion." Snape walked away and sat down at his desk.  
  
Throughout the class period Snape walked up and down the aisles inspecting everyone's potions. He only complimented the Slytherins and only criticized the Gryffindors. At the end of the class, he made one more walk past each student.  
  
"Mr. Riddle, will you please test your potion with a piece of Potter hair," Professor Snape said. Harry pulled out one of his hairs and gave it to Visco. He added the hair into his potion. With a shaky hand, Visco put some of his potion into a cup. Slowly he raised the cup to his lips and took a small and cautious sip.  
  
He started shaking all of his body. Dropping the cup, he fell to the ground. The whole class started backing away from him. As fast as everything began, it all stopped. The smoke cleared to show Visco lying in a heap on the floor. The cloths he wore were now tighter then before. His pants bottoms were five inches above his ankles. Slowly he got up. The whole class gasped.  
  
"I don't feel any different." Visco said in a voice unlike his own.  
  
In the middle of the class stood a man with red, snake like eyes. The potion, from the looks of it, did not work. It had not turned him into Harry Potter. Hermione gave a silent scream. Visco ran from the room, wanting to get away from the class.  
  
As a he ran he was not looking where he was going. He ran into something hard and solid that knocked him to the ground. A shower of books fell on his head.  
  
"Sorry Professor," Visco said turning over to pick up Professor McGonagalls books. A look of terror spread across her already shocked face.  
  
"Vol... Voldemort!" Professor McGonagall cried. With her hand shaking, she raised her wand down to Viscos head. She took a deep breath. A small smile of triumph spread across her face, replacing the look of terror. Voldemort was at her feet and showed no sign of moving or attacking.  
  
Professor McGonagall shouted out a spell –  
  
"Spufy,". Visco shot a questioning look back. From the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Professor Snape and Harry Potter run in his direction. Than everything went black. Voldemort . . . Visco, fell head first into the floor.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I had a bad case of writers block. I hope everyone will have a great summer. I know I will. I'm going to camp for the whole summer so I wouldn't be posting any new chapters for two months. But while I'm at camp I will try to write at least three more chapters and maybe a few short stories. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story up to this point.  
  
H/G Forever: I was thinking about putting Ginny and Harry together. I think that is the best pairing.  
  
Kristen: Thank you so much for those suggestions I will try to work on the problems. You will see some of the prophecy maybe in the next chapter.  
  
Danny: Thank you for your suggestions.  
  
Hermione1989: I'm glad you like my story so far!! I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
gboyary: Thank you for reminding me about the other thing Phoenixes can do. I can't believe I for got that one.  
  
WickedWitch689: I'm glad you like my story!!  
  
xCleopatrax: Thank you so much for your wonderful review!!  
  
Cockadoodledoo: I'm glad you like Lilly Daisy. She is one of her favorite characters.  
  
Lorraine: I'm glad you like details in my story. I really worked hard on them.  
  
Emma Bloom: I will try to put some humor into the story. But it is kind of hard.  
  
Potter4prez, horselover, and HermioneAHlover 


	8. Sirius? Seriously?

Never in a Million Years  
  
I do not own any of the characters, they are all J. K. Rowling's except for Visco and Lilly Daisy.  
  
['....'] -- Thoughts  
  
"...." -- Talking  
  
Chapter 8- Sirius? Seriously?

Visco slowly woke up. Rows of white-sheeted beds gradually came into view. Pictures of past Hogwarts nurses lined the walls. Each picture showed a different scene. One even showed a young man with three extra arms and an extra head. But this picture was invisible to anyone who didn't already know it was there. A real nurse, in the hospital wing, could be found leaning over a bed fixing a broken arm.

Dumbledore was sitting next to his bed. Harry Potter was sitting on Visco's other side. Dumbledore had his wand pointed at Visco.

"Wha... What? What happened? Where am I?" He stammered in a voice unlike his own. Snape ran into the room. The potion was still in affect. He still looked like his father, Voldemort.

"He... He's-" Snape said out of breath. "He's not the Dark Lord!" Visco looked around from face to face. Each face showed a different expression. He held up his hand, looked at the back then turned it over and looked at the other side.

"He's right Professor. I saw him take the Polijuice potion." Harry added quickly. Visco dropped his hand and looked up so fast it seemed that he was scared of it.

"Severus, Harry, I believe you, but there is only one problem with this. The Polijuice potion only lasts for one hour. He has been out for three hours." Dumbledore surveyed Harry and Professor Snape through his half-moon glasses. Still he had not acknowledged that Visco was there.

"Which student drank the Polijuice potion, Severus?" Dumbledore questioned. He offered Snape a chair but the potions master refused it.

"Riddle", the reply was short but was said with hatred.

"Any ideas why the potion turned him into his father?" This time Dumbledore turned his gaze to Harry. After waiting for an answer and not getting any, the older man returned to looking at Snape.

"No", Snape's gaze turned to Harry. "But he did use Potter's hair..." A smirk was spreading across Snape's face.

"No, Severus. He can't be the Dark Lord." Harry was taken back. How did Dumbledore know what Snape was thinking? This scared him a little. "Potter, who gave you your firebolt?"

"My godfather, Sirius Black," Harry answered in a monotone voice. His eyes lowered in sadness. Dumbledore's faint smile was hidden under his white beard.

"Severus this is indeed Harry Potter, not some imposture. Do you still have the potion?" Snape nodded.

"Can you bring me that, and the correct form of this potion."? As Dumbledore said this Snape stared Harry in the eye, turned around, and quickly walked out of the hospital wing.

"Harry you may go. It seems to me that I need to find something that I have misplaced." Dumbledore's gaze drifted, but only for a second. He realized Harry was still there. "Enjoy your weekend."

Harry walked out of the door. He started heading back to the Gryffindor common room. As he passed an empty classroom he stopped. A faint glow was coming from the room. Curiosity filled him. Cautiously he walked inside.

Empty wooden desks and chairs lined the walls. In the center of the room was a small black table standing all by itself. Atop it was a stone bowl that was decorated with symbols that Harry could not understand. He knew this was a pensive. Harry had come across a pensive three times before. Wondering what it would show him this time, he approached it. Slowly he extended his hand and touched the silvery liquid within.

Harry felt his feet leave the ground. The next moment he found himself in an empty courtroom. Rows of chairs lined the wall. There was no sign of life in the room. It was completely silent. Harry looked around, sat down on a bench. He knew where he was. He was in a room that was part of the Department of Mysteries.

Moments later Dumbledore entered the room. He swiftly walked over to the other side of the room. Harry's stomach dropped. He hadn't seen this in the room when he first walked in. A veil was standing right before Dumbledore. Harry knew this was the same veil in which his godfather had fallen through. Harry watched as Dumbledore walked calmly through the curtains of the veil and disappeared. Harry was confused. He thought that whoever went into the veil could never come out. He had seen Dumbledore not even an hour ago.

Only seconds later Dumbledore came out of the veil, but with another person hovering eerily next to him.

"Sirius!" Harry screamed, but he knew Dumbledore could not hear him. He watched Dumbledore closely as he gently put Sirius on the floor and performed a reversal spell.

Sirius slowly opened his eyes. The next minute Harry found himself standing beside Dumbledore's desk. The old courtroom had vanished. Harry looked around. Sirius was now standing with Dumbledore in a corner talking.

"Remember Sirius, you cannot take one step out of this office." Dumbledore said.

"I know, I know." Sirius said. He had heard this many times before.

"Sirius?" Dumbledore stared firmly at him. Sirius had picked up a small dagger off Dumbledore desk, and was now have a sword fight with an invisible opponent.

"I'm sorry. Go on." Sirius responded in a bored voice, haphazardly putting the dagger back on the desk. Harry smiled. He was so happy to hear his godfather's voice again.

"If someone besides me enters the room you must not be seen. Is this all clear to you?" Dumbledore stared into Sirius's eyes. Harry got the impression that Dumbledore could see if Sirius was lying or telling the truth.

"Ok... But what about Harry? He should know that I'm alive. He has that right doesn't he?"

"He will know in due time."

"But why not now? Do you know the pain he must be feeling? I was one of the last links to his parents. At one point it seemed that Harry thought I was his parental figure. Now he thinks me dead!"

"Voldemort might see you." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Fine!" Sirius said louder than necessary. Sirius changed into a dog and ran from view. Dumbledore sighed and slowly made his way over to his chair and sat down. His right hand was massaging his temples. Only a few times had Harry seen Dumbledore look so old. This was one of those times.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. The scene in front of him disappeared into a swirling of memories.

"Good day, Harry", Dumbledore said. A kind look was on his face. His blue eyes were sparkling.

"He's alive and _you_ never told me! I think the _due time_ has long past!" Harry yelled at the old man that stood before him. The anger in his face was strong, and his eyes looked like they were on fire.

"I was going to tell you later . . . at the right time." Dumbledore looked past the anger and responded calmly.

"You don't trust me, do you? You never told about the prophecy until last year. You kept that from me for five years. And that was only after the closest thing I have ever had to a father was thought to be dead. Is there anything else you are hiding from me?" Harry's emerald eyes pierced into Dumbledore's calm blue ones.

"No, Harry, there is nothing I am hiding from you."

"Fine!" Harry ran from the room in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

"Sugarquill!" Harry shouted to the stone gargoyle that blocked his way. Then the entrance opened as Harry charged into Dumbledore's office.

"Sirius! I know you are here. I know you are alive!" Harry shouted with hope in his voice.

"Come on! I saw you in Dumbledore's pensive. You're not dead. I know you are not. You can come out now." Harry pleaded to the room. A silent tear ran down his cheek. What if the images he saw were wrong. Harry slowly slouched down into the nearest wooden chair. His head was in his hands.

"Please Sirius," He cried out, "Please!"

A hand gripped the boys' shacking shoulders. Harry jumped and looked up.

----------------

As I promised the next chapter... I really hoped you liked it. I'm sorry it took me so long. I had to write up another chapter for a different story, and I lost the notebook in which I was writing and story in over the summer. As you see I have thankfully found it. That means the chapters will be posted sooner. Well that is if I don't have too much homework. Thank you Danny for being a wonderful beta reader!!

Potter4prez, horselover, and HermioneAHlover


	9. Padfoot

"Harry?" The man standing before the hunched figure said softly. Slowly Harry looked up. His beautiful emerald eyes were red from crying and his checks were tear streaked. He stared blankly ahead.

"NO! Please, please don't cry." The man in front of the boy had messy black hair; his eyes were full of sorrow as if he had seen too much in his life. He wore a dirty black robe that just touched the floor. They stared at each other for a second then the moment was broken. A smile grew on the boys face. In one movement he got up and fell in to the arms of the black haired man. Tears that had stopped just seconds before had once again came. But this time they were out of joy than of sadness.

"Dumbledore meant well Harry. He really did." Sirius said pulling out of the hug and looked at his godson for the first time in months. He gently put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"No!" Harry shouted and pulled away.

"Harry. He wanted to tell you, we both did. But we couldn't." Sirius looked hurt. He had been waiting for this moment for months, and now it was ruined because of Dumbledore. A pained look was now on Sirius's face. He knew Harry had gone through a lot in his life. It hurt him to see Harry this way. Sirius took a deep breath, and thought to himself. Why Harry? He knew the answer was simple, but he didn't want to think of it.

"Why couldn't you? Why couldn't you tell me? What's the big secret? There's always a secret! Why? Dumbledore said there would be no more secrets!"

Seeing the determined look in Harry's eyes, he decided to explain right away. "You see Harry. One of the deatheaters that was caught that night at the Department of Mysteries was the same one I have been looking for, for fifteen years. Wormtail. Dumbledore questioned him and the very next day I was found innocent. The funny thing about this was that everyone thought I was dead, so no one cared. Only problem was that he escaped and we can't find him", Sirius sighed, he wanted more than anything to kill Wormtail. "I had to go back into hiding because of Voldemort. Dumbledore thought he wanted me dead for getting so many of his supporters captured. It wasn't until recently that we found out that Voldemort didn't care about that. Most of them had escaped anyways. He wanted to kill the murderer of Lucius Malfoy. You do kno-"Sirius was cut short.

"Yes I know the story." Harry said impatiently. "Why couldn't I see you after you found this out?"

"We were just talking about this yesterday. Dumbledore was thinking of telling you this week."

"Ok." Harry left it at that. He didn't want to fight with Sirius right now. Sirius pulled Harry into a fatherly hug.

"You know what this means, right?"

"No."

"We have to get back at Dumbledore." A mischievous look was on his face. Sirius had his old spark back.

"Oh no." Harry's eyes were sparkling.

"Oh yes."

"So, what were you thinking of." Harry said without hesitation.

"I will tell you when I think of it." A childish smile had played its way across Harry's face.

"Right, I have to go back to the common room before someone thinks I have ran away to fight a dragon or something. You want to come?"

"Are you joking me? I have spent the whole summer in here. Counting Dumbledore's books is not the best past time. Of course I'll come."

The pair walked out of Dumbledore's office. As they headed back to the Gryffindor common room, Sirius received weird looks from each person they passed. The ministry had not yet told anyone that Sirius Black was innocent.

"Oh so there's no secrets, Dumbledore wanted me to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher seeing that there isn't one. Is that ok with you?"

"That's funny. Sirius a teacher, I can't wait to see that." Harry said laughing to himself. A few minutes later they reached the fat lady, the entrance to Gryffindor tower. Harry said the password, and entered followed closely by Sirius.

------------------

I'm sorry it took me so long to put up this chapter. I will try to write the chapters quicker next time. Remember please please REVIEW!!!!

-Potter4prez-


	10. He's baaaaaaack

The common room was crowded with people. Every chair and couch in the room was occupied. The Gyfindors had had a hard day. Most of them had to deal with a group of Slytherins in their classes, and with the rumor that Voldemort was now in the Hospital Wing, unconscious, didn't help the matter.

A silence greeted Harry and Sirius as they entered the common room. Trying to act like no thing was wrong, they scanned the room for Ron and Hermione. Finding them, Harry and Sirius quickly made their way over to where the two were sitting. They were sitting on a couch with its back facing both Harry and Sirius. Sirius put his finger on his lips and crept closer.

"Ron, you don't understand, do you?" Whispered Hermione.

"What's there to understand?" Ron sounded a bit annoyed. "Ginny still hasn't completely gotten over her obsession with my best friend, and Harry is staring at her a little more than I would like." Sirius turned to face Harry; his eyes were shining mischievously. Harry's face reddened. "Harry can not like my baby sister, Hermione."

"She's not a baby anymore, Ronald. She is the same age we were when we started going out."

"But she's my sister!"

"And if Harry likes her, let him. I mean it's not like either are going to find out. They're completely oblivious," Hermione said reassuringly to Ron. Harry's face got redder and redder with embarrassment.

"What did you find of Ginny's..."

"What do you mean?" Hermione said innocently.

"I know my sister. She would never tell anyone that. And this is after she convinced everyone that she had stopped liking him," explained Ron.

"Well, I… I mean, we were in the library. Ginny left her notebook on the table. I got up to find her, but she was gone. So, I put it down on top on my things to give it to her later, I noticed Harry's picture on it. In fact, it was all over the notebook along with his name in hearts. The one I saw was a picture of their wedding, hand-drawn." Ron made a choking noise. Hermione continued; clearly she was enjoying this form of torture. "Wait, Ron, there was more." Clearly Sirius couldn't take any more. He stood up and cleared his throat.

"Hermione, I know I'm enjoying this greatly, but my godson here… Well, I think if you went on he would wet himself from embarrassment."

A look of shock was on both of their face. Sirius, whom moments before he was trying desperately not to laugh, cracked. He was now hanging off of Harry, who was crimson red. Sirius was whipping tears from his eyes, he was laughing so hard. Everyone in the common room was in shock; a few were holding their breath in fear. Hermione slowly got up, not taking her eyes off the shaking man before her.

"Sirius?" She asked cautiously. She knew very well no one could come back from the dead, but here in front of her was a man she knew to be dead.

"Yes?" Sirius answered trying to look her in the eyes but it was to hard. "Why does everyone look like their seeing a ghost, Harry? Do I really look that bad?" Harry chuckled and shrugged.

"Sirius!" She ran up to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. The common room as a whole let out a gasp. It could not have been more in sync if there was a conductor. Not caring, Hermione continued to hold on not letting go.

"Hermione," Sirius said out of breath. Hermione grunted. "Hermione, I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry." She let of him and stared him in the eye. "Sirius Tahmores Black, don't you ever do that to me ever again. I swear, if you do that again, I will personally kill you."

"Yes ma'am." Sirius said giving her his best puppy face he could.

"I'm serious."

Minutes later there was a mad rush to get up stairs, and away for Sirius. The mood tensed when Visco came into the common room in the mad rush, to get up stairs, still looking like Voldemort. Everyone stopped and looked at Harry, expecting him to do something. Harry just stood there, trying not laugh.

"Potter," Visco sneered, he to was trying not to laugh. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. A few girls screamed.

"Tom Riddle we meet again." Harry also pulled put his wand.

"You are trapped this time, Potter. There is no port key to save you. I think it's time for you to join your parents." Sirius, catching on to what Harry and Visco were doing, decided to join in the fun. He pulled out his wand and pointed it Visco.

"Get out of here." Sirius made a black top hat appear in front of him.

"What are you going to do with that, Black? Is a dragon going to come out of there?" He pointed his wand at the hat.

"Now that's not a bad idea, but no. Worse, much worse." Sirius gave a howling laugh and started saying what seemed like a long, complicated spell. The rest of the common room waited in baited breath. Sirius tapped the hat once and backed up a few steps. Out of the hat came a sound that shook the floor. Visco gave a look a horror at the hat and flattened up against the wall. A tiny white bunny stumbled out of the hat. On its back were large pink wings that made it very top heavy. A scarlet jet of fire came out of its mouth as it hit the floor and awkwardly walked toward Voldemort.

"Hey Voldie? Keep your pants on, it's only a bunny." Harry said laughing. By this time the bunny had reached Voldemort, and was now rubbing its head against Voldemort's leg.

"Come on, Potter, lets end this now." Visco said kicking the bunny away from him, receiving another jet of fire in his direction. Both Harry and Visco got into dueling positions. Harry shouted his spell first. Voldemort was now wearing a pink dress and was covered head to toe in lace. Everyone in the common room was laughing, no longer scared.

"You will pay for that, Potter." He shot the tickling curse at Harry.

"Ok, ok. Visco stop. Game over, you win." Harry said through tears of laughter. Visco? People around whispered to each other. They only saw Voldemort in pink and lace. Visco said the counter curse, and helped Harry of the ground.

"Do I still look like him?" Harry nodded, "Oh sorry." He took a green bottle out of his cloak and drank it. Slow Visco returned to how he normally looked. Voldemort's black hair was replaced with dirty blond, and his eyes turned back to hazel. The pink and laces were gone, and his normal clothes were back.

The rest of the night passed with Ron, Hermione, and Harry catching Sirius up on everything he had missed. The night ended when Sirius remembered he was now a teacher and yelled at them to go to bed.

--------------

I'm not even going to say anything about not posting because I feel to bad about it. I have to next few chapters already written out, so hopefully they will be out sooner. First two reviewers will receive a very special place in my heart. I love you all. Oh and please review. I know I hate them, but flames are welcome. If you don't like my story nothing is stopping you from saying so.

-Potter4prez-


	11. author's note

I feel really bad about this, but I haven't been feeling that great lately. When I feel better I will post another chapter, but not until then. I hope every one has a great week.

-Potter4prez-


	12. Love

Days, weeks, and eventually months passed. The former Slytherin reluctantly adjusted to their new lives as Gryffindor. The Gryffindor were hesitant to become friends with them, so they kept to themselves. 

"I have to go up and see Professor Dumbledore after dinner." Visco put his hand on his head"Why didn't I remember earlier" 

The trio could be found sitting with the ex-Slytherins and a blond-haired first year. Dinner had just been served in the Great Hall. Students all around were filling their plates with assortments of food which gave off a smell that signaled the end of the day.

"Why do you have to see him" Lilly said as she gracefully put a small mound of peas on her plate. Harry turned to Visco, breaking away from the conversation he was having with Ron across from him. 

"It's about Halloween, isn't it?" His face turned solemn.

"Owh, Surprises! I'm so excited!" Lilly exclaimed excitedly, her eyes shining and a grin was on the face. 

"Lilly if you want a real surprise, will you wait up for me tonight?" She nodded. "Well, I'm off. See you later, Lilly." He chuckled and winked farewell to Lilly Daisy.

- 

The sound of rustling of papers greeted Visco at he entered the headmaster's office. The headmaster himself was seated in a great oak chair at his desk, bent down in concentration. His half-moon glasses were at the tip of his broken-looking nose. The quill in his hand was scratching back and forth on a long piece of parchment. 

"Professor, I don't want to bother you, but you asked me to come three days before the attack on Halloween." Visco awkwardly sat down on the side of a chair, waiting for Professor Dumbledore to look up.

"Ah, Mr. Riddle, thank you for coming." He set down his quill and looked over his half-moon glasses at Visco. Professor Dumbledore studied Visco for a moment, and continued. "I hope there are no problems with you being in Gryffindor."

"There are none, Professor." Visco said. He slid to the back of the chair, feeling a bit more comfortable.

"Excellent, now on to a more serious topic. There are a few tasks I would like you to complete on the night of the attack." Dumbledore paused; Visco nodded for him to continue.

"First, I need you to ask Mr. Potter to assemble the DA and anyone else who wants to fight, and tell him to be prepared to fight. Next, during the attack I need you to get Mr. Malfoy out of the castle." Visco opened his mouth to talk, but quickly closed it when Dumbledore put his hand up to silence him. "The safest place would be the Whomping Willow. The only way to enter the Whomping Willow is to press the knot on the trunk. That's all."

"Thank you, Professor," Visco said gratefully.

"Have a good night, Mr. Riddle." Dumbledore said picking up the quill and returned to the parchment. Visco stayed where he was.

"Wait, Professor Dumbledore. Sir, if there is going to be an attack on the school, is the dance still going to happen?" He hoped silently that his plans would not have to be changed.

Dumbledore looked up and put down the quill. He smiled faintly at Visco. "Yes, I believe that a celebration will do this school some good. It will surely bring the spirit back into her corridors for a night. The doors of the Great Hall will be closed immediately once the attack has started. You must get yourself out in time."

"Thank you again, Professor. Have a good night." Visco silently got up and walked down the staircase, leaving Professor Dumbledore's office. 

Later that night, after Visco talked to Harry, he could be found sitting in the corner. His back was resting against the cool stone wall that lined the common room. He was talking with Lilly. She also was sitting up against the stone wall. Her hands were in her lap.

"Lilly…" A thoughtful look was on Visco's face. He stared at the wall, becoming oblivious to his surroundings.

"Yes?" Lilly answered softly. Her blue eyes rest on him.

"What? Oh…" He regained his concentration. Visco turned to look at Lilly, meeting her eyes. "Are you really only turning twelve tomorrow? I know that's not true. How old are you really?" 

Lilly let out a chuckle, "I guess you found out my secret." In the dim, fire lit room, a sly smile could be found on her face.

"I guess I did," Visco said moving a little closer to her. "Why are you only a first year then? Surely Professor Dumbledore knew." 

"Of course he knew. You see, I went to a different school before I came here. Dumbledore told me that I had to go down to the first year here because we learned a different kind of magic at my old school."

"That makes sense now." Visco turned his head towards the stone wall again. Lilly gently brought her hand to Visco cheek, and turned his head so that he was now facing her sapphire eyes once more.

"Visco, is that all, or is there something you are hiding? You know you can tell me anything." Her hand hovered for a few seconds on his cheek, than it dropped back on her lap.

"Yes." His voice shook. 

"Yes, that's all, or yes you have something to tell me?" Lilly said, finding the situation exceptionally funny.

"Yes… I… Ball… Dance… Me." Visco shook his head trying to clear his mind. The words he wanted to say sounded awkward to him. He tried again.

"Lilly, will you going the dance with me?" Visco smiled at himself. Now that wasn't hard, was it?

"Yes, of course." A smile played on her lips as the visible tension around him ceased to exist. Visco let out a sigh.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. I don't know about you, but I have had a hard day." Lilly said standing up letting out a yawn.

"Wait", Visco also stood up. He gently turned Lilly around to face him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes?" Lilly's said her eyes holding the light from the fire within them. Visco looked down at his watch. It read 11:59, there were three seconds until midnight. 3… 2… 1.

Visco slowly leaned towards Lilly. He gently placed a kiss on her lips. He quickly pulled away. A tint of red was on his cheeks. Lilly's eyes seemed to be smiling. They were staring into Visco's hazel ones. At that moment everything seemed so peaceful. The attack was momentarily wiped from Visco's mind.

"Happy Bithday, Lilly."

AN: Thank you to everyone who has been so fateful to this story. I hope you all enjoyed, because I know this is my favorite. I was going to put this chapter up on Valentines Days, but I decided to be nice. Please remember to review, and I know I have said this before but if anyone has any suggestions for this story or Revenge please let my know.

-Potter4prez-


	13. Final Chapter For Me

I feel really bad about this but I'm stopping this story. If anyone wants to finish it for me I will give them every right to the story, and possible ideas. I will be at camp for two months. So if anyone is interested please send me a letter, and I will get back to them as soon as possible.

My camp address is:

Lilly Daisy  
Cabin 29  
6150 E. Buckatabon Road  
Conover, WI 54519

I hope everyone has an amazing summer!

Potter4prez-


End file.
